User talk:Bramble
How do you get a mentor? Deputy of StarClan 20:12, August 15, 2010 (UTC) A present Sandy made for me. :) You can view the origins in Marshkit's section here. Don't worry, he won't hurt you, he's extremely nice. At the moment he's here, but normally he lives on another planet with his friend Star and his two brothers, Jupiter and Comet. He can also defy gravity, so I'm sure if you ask him nicely, he'll take you on a ride. :) Signature Alright, thanks for telling me. This is going to sound dumb. . . but how do you make a sub-page? Thanks, ♫ mosspool ♫ the new dovesong! 05:11, August 14, 2010 (UTC) WARNING Bramble what u did to Rainears blog page was not needed i am Mad beacuse i made a lot of those pics soo please but them back!!! Cinderpelt123 05:12, August 14, 2010 (UTC) well i dont care just say sorry to Rainear fro that and me for ur stupid pep talk >:| Cinderpelt123 05:24, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Let go on the IRC then and talk Cinderpelt123 05:30, August 14, 2010 (UTC) idea Hi Bramble. Before I start I just want to say that I'm not trying undermine your athority of anything, but I had an idea for the number of pictures for approval on PCA to stay at 35 or under. If you make to sections, one for disscusions and one for pictures for approval, then the number of cats for approval is always at the top and people don't need to count. I don't know if you already did this before, but it might work.--'WillowwhispGOWARRIORCATS' 02:06, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome Bramble. My signature does that because I couldn't think of any thing else to put in it. I do have one question. Is there a way that I can know what pages need the most help, becuase I check somethings and I've been trying to help with Graystripe's page, but I left all my Power of Three books where I can't get to them. Also, why do we call him Gray''stripe when in all of the warriors book I have with me call him ''Grey''stripe?--'WillowwhispGOWARRIORCATS' 02:37, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Okay, that helpped a lot, and I know why I thought it should be greystripe. I took a trip to Ireland and when I saw the slightly different covers, I had to by all of the ones I see. Those books are with me now. Thank you and I made the changes so GO, WARRIOR, and CATS should link to my talk page no. 02:51, August 15, 2010 (UTC) RE: Speedy Deletion Clarification? Warriors Wiki actually dosen't have a clear deletion policy that's in writing, and thus technically has no formal speedy deletion rules. It's something we may need to address in the coming days. The main reason I didn't speedy delete is that I know y'all have had issues in the past concerning the blog space, which wasn't around when the original policies were written. I think of this as a fairly aggressive, in one's face approach to establishing a precedent. Doing it through the formal deletion channel means anyone who doesn't air their feelings now will have to cope with the fact that they simply didn't participate and thus have no right to complain. In essence, I'm deleting this Blog this way, and paving the way for speedy deletion to happen in the future. We do need a set of speedy deletion rules, though... 13:12, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey Bramble! I was wondering if I could create a charart tutorial for users, just on my page and stuff but I didn't know If you had to be a warrior first or not on project:Charart. So um could you get back to me soon? Thanks [[User:Riverpelt|'River'''pelt]]Deputy of StormClan 16:20, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Personal Image Hi Bramble. A user, Sunleap, has too many personal images on her page. Should I tell her about the image limit, or should I let the Syops do so? Also, if this happens again with another user, what should I do? Thanks, 19:15, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Ok, Bramble. I will. :) 19:10, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Siggies Thanks, Bramble. I THINK I did it right. 06:31, August 16, 2010 (UTC) O.O I think I did something WRONG. Help?? (dare I leave that signature again?) Thanks, Bramble 01:04, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh no. Not the scroll box again. HELP? 01:05, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Harley Would it be alright if I changed the eye color on his charart. There wasn't one at the time of approval. 16:02, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: PCA Talk Formation Hmm... I think it could work. The only problem I see is the 'leave a message' button which so many people use to start a new section puts them at the bottom automatically. Whilst this shouldn't be a problem, people seem to have trouble grasping things. It is a good idea though and ultimately I don't mind either way so I'll let you decide =) 16:04, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Project Charart Umm, how do you reserve a cat in Project Charart?? I have noo idea! Please help! Thank you!!! 16:17, August 16, 2010 (UTC) (just type in my name in the search box! i haven't connected the link yet!) Thank you for your help and fixing my siggie!! 16:28, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey Bramble I tryed to do that and I hit the preview button and It looked fine then I saved it and It went all out of wack Im sorry but can you please fix it :( Im really sorry!! 16:39, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi im new and how do i reserve a cat? i want Pikepaw pls so can you tell me how thank you and may Starclan light your path Maplepool 12:45, August 17, 2010 (UTC)Maplepool My Signature For some reason, whenever I post my signature, the date ends up below it and in a scroll box. Do you know how I can fix this?-- 21:08, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Questions- PCA Hey Bramble! I am currently working on Crowfeather's loner pic at Pixlr. com, but I am very confused! Lol! I have a few questions, so I hope you don't mind if I ask them. :) Here they are: #Eyes? I have no clue what the "eye pattern" is or where I am supposed to get it. #Loner Shading? Apparently there is a special shading for loners but I don't know what it is. #Blurring? I am really confused about this one. What do I even use that for? Here is what I am currently at, but it is not pretty: See what I mean? Lol, do you have any suggestions for me? I need help! Lol! 13:04, August 17, 2010 (UTC)